


【蓝银】玻璃碎渣里的鳞片

by momo323841



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo323841/pseuds/momo323841
Summary: 写着爽的娱乐圈设定，久保带人工具人有🈶勿考据任何细节
Relationships: 蓝染惣右介x市丸银
Kudos: 8





	【蓝银】玻璃碎渣里的鳞片

当导演喊下卡的那一刻，市丸银在这部电影里的戏份就此结束。  
断壁残垣还冒着刺鼻的白烟，原本在剧本里相拥的男女还未分离，银发男子先一步伸手擦掉了面前女性止不住的眼泪，挂上戏中的笑容。  
“让乱菊流泪，剧本里的我还真是过分啊。”  
作为国民人气TOP御姐派实力演员，松本乱菊瞪了嬉皮笑脸的市丸银一眼，随手撩了起散落的发丝，举手投足间蕴含无限风情，率先一步站起来朝着市丸伸出手。  
“既然这样，晚上银就陪我喝一杯吧？”  
“诶，这个邀请我当然不会拒绝，再叫上修兵他们吧？”  
原本只是随口邀约也没想到对方同意，作为酒瘾患者的松本自然是高兴不少，要知道先前的邀请，都因为导演的“两方立场不同不要私下来往”这样严苛的要求给拒绝了。不过对于设定上是青梅竹马实际上也是青梅竹马的两人，这种情况委实少见。  
市丸搭上松本的手借力起身，简短的谈话之后工作人员也聚集了过来对二人说着辛苦了一类的话。男人白色的长袍上还沾染着斑驳的血迹，褪去戏里人设的市丸一派温和，在工作人员的簇拥下，他朝乱菊挥了挥手。  
“bye——晚上见。”  
松本乱菊认出来了口型。

片场结束拍摄时，月牙翘得老高。陆陆续续来到居酒屋的人越来越多，原本只有区区几人的小型聚会一下变成仿若欢送市丸银杀青的聚会。若说他在剧组人缘不错也是事实，毕竟在平时分享点心，晚上喝酒也不含糊的家伙，除了戏里让人恨得牙痒痒，但大家也不至于不出戏。  
那头的乱菊跟修兵正在拼酒，拉扯着平子的日世里也忍不住凑过去划拳，东仙摘下了护目镜跟褪去浓妆的涅茧利吃着烧鸟。阿散井恋次的脸被酒精染得通红，粗喘着气跟他面前的葛力姆乔进行腕力对决，嘴里尽是些挑衅的话。一旁坐着的朽木白哉并没劝阻，倒是跟身边的乌尔奇奥拉小酌起来。  
市丸从来不是一个积极的参与者，他更乐意观察人类的百态，适时恰当地见缝插针。今夜气氛高涨，街道上的秋田犬嗅到酒精味吠个不停，惊起休憩的飞鸟。市丸起身走到门口让秋夜凉风清醒一下被酒精醉麻的大脑，清楚地听到了人声鼎沸的背后传来的一声呼唤。  
“银。”  
如同戏里千万遍呼喊那般低沉，蓝染惣右介站在市丸银身后，端着一杯清酒。  
“哎呀，蓝染队长。”  
“一不小心说出了戏里的称呼，还真是抱歉啊。”  
市丸倚靠在纸门边弹了弹手里的烟，后退一步身影藏匿在阴暗中，语气丝毫没有歉意。  
“这样的称呼也无妨，见面会的时候粉丝们会很乐意听到的。”  
蓝染上前几步，几乎是与市丸的肩紧挨着。  
从屋里的视角看，夜幕下仅剩蓝染的半边衣袍，屋外的市丸只有落在纸门的剪影上有些许轮廓。没有人在意这个角落的小插曲，也没有人看到蓝染低下头吻住了市丸银，酒精和烟草交融，只有纸门跟月亮看清了这场暧昧。

作为导演的久保带人非常会挑选演员，已经不复当年空前人气的蓝染惣右介被他拉演一个平平无奇的大叔，当时不少杂志社报道国民偶像蓝染惣右介已经过气，在新锐导演的剧里只能演绎路人。直到叛变尸魂界的剧集一落幕，这些曾经占据花里胡哨报道的“传闻”全部演变成四十岁的不老神话，蓝染惣右介人气不减当年。  
在BLEACH之前市丸跟蓝染没有过任何合作，作为演艺圈的大前辈跟不温不火却人尽皆知的后辈，他们的交际仅仅限于酒会上碰过的玻璃杯，那一声清响，短暂而没有情感。  
现在也不算有多少感情，正在跟蓝染接吻的市丸如此想着。  
久保带人是个表面上苛责私下里无比风骚的导演，他对自己的作品要求严格，演员也是一样。他要求先前毫无友情基础的二人熟络起来，在单独试戏的时候甚至说了两个人情感暧昧之类的话，男演员们之间的感情就算是发展到了负距离也没有问题只要不付出真心这样的发言，当时的蓝染展现了作为大前辈的风范，皮笑肉不笑地对久保说：  
“最近的后辈真是...。”  
“我会与市丸桑好好交流，但是这种话要是被任何一个记者听到...”  
蓝染眯起眼对导演比噤声的手势，身旁的市丸心里对这个所谓的前辈升起了一丝好感，剧本熟烂于心的他第一次挂上属于三番队队长的笑容，甜腻而冰冷的语调喊着。  
“已经可以了，蓝染队长。”  
“在这里引来其他死神可得不偿失呢。”  
“银。”  
那是蓝染第一次喊出市丸的名字，温柔的不像话，他回过头看他，玻璃镜片背后的眼神却无比冰冷。  
“看不看得到，不是由我说的算吗。”  
那一刻市丸银觉得，蓝染并不仅仅在说剧本里的台词而已。

至于他们是怎么滚到床上去的，成年人的夜生活总有一些可以让人理智全无的东西，在某个夜晚，夏蝉用最后的生命嘶吼，酒店的房间内充斥淫乱的声响。床上的蓝染跟他平时的样子一样看起来很温柔，手上的功夫却叫市丸咬着他耳朵说，不愧是前辈...技术这么好。每次做到最后，市丸哑着嗓音发出哭泣，搂紧蓝染的肩，比他平时虚假的亲昵多了几分情欲。  
他们在性事方面很契合。  
对于市丸来说，除了会把他做到哭之外，蓝染简直是完美的炮友。  
对于蓝染来说，市丸是听话又无法掌控的蛇，很适合当情人。  
他们私下的交流除了剧组就是酒店的床上，风铃响起的时候市丸望进了蓝染的双眸，他摘下对方那副土里土气的眼镜，朝他吐了口烟圈。  
得到的回应是蓝染钳住他下巴的吻。

这次他们没去往常的酒店。  
亲吻结束的时候蓝染的手已经伸进了市丸的衬衫里，银发男子把眼镜挂在自己的衣领上，他看见怀里的男人露出笑，手指点点他的胸膛说。  
“蓝染前辈，剧组的酒店已经退房了哦。”  
“哎呀，原本想随便找个长椅睡觉的呢。”  
敷衍的谎话。  
“最后一天，就到我家来吧。”  
前辈并不是单纯的演艺圈人，作为家族背景小有实力的蓝染，虽然比不上朽木这样的名号，在浅草附近拥有房子并不是什么稀奇的事情。  
蓝染并不厌恶市丸偶尔无伤大雅的恶趣味，像隐藏起毒囊的蝮蛇偶尔亮出牙尖。市丸并不是什么被驯服的宠物，他作为一个伪装者在游玩，缠绕住刚好不畏惧他獠牙的鹰。  
没有谁是谁绝对的屈服，在涉及爱之前他们的面具就被对方摘掉，只剩下赤裸的情欲，谁也不曾掌控对方，谁也不会把心交付。  
市丸，他喜欢研究人类。  
而蓝染，他喜欢有野心的后辈。

从庭院后门出去绕一圈就可以找到蓝染的车，是说不上低调的宾利但是绝对舒适。一路上双方的手牵着躲进年长者大衣口袋里保暖，浅草这个点许多酒屋都没有打烊，却也没人出来叨扰。背景音是胡乱的劝酒声，隔着石墙听不真切，市丸的手指在蓝染是手心里划着圈，摘下猩红美瞳的眼睛也是在日本人里少见的蓝色，正在盯着前辈的侧脸笑。  
“银，我的脸上有东西吗？”  
“蓝染前辈知道吗，上一季之后，在东京最想嫁的男人里面前辈直接飙升第一名。”  
市丸饶有兴趣提起了前不久还在被报道的话题。  
“演员只需要展现给观众他们最想要看到的东西，假象是最美好的憧憬品。”  
蓝染从出道就获得了极高的人气，但被所谓表面人气实为资本的东西操控，这并不是他想要的，也是他想打破的。  
“但前辈这张脸不是假象，人们因此而容易满足。”  
“容易满足，也容易抛弃。”  
“哎呀…作为二流演员的我好受伤。”  
市丸摇了摇头面上半点伤心的神色都没有，语气倒是带着委屈。短暂的聊天行程在看到那辆黑色的轿车时就停止了，自觉坐上副驾驶座的市丸，车程开始没多久就把手伸向了蓝染的大腿。  
“只是看着蓝染前辈开车有点无聊呢。”  
他的指尖在衣料上跳舞。  
“你要预热我不会介意。”  
性生活需要自己主动，从不吝啬这一点的市丸在看到对方没有明显拒绝的时候，手指就游移着解开了蓝染的皮带。自然对对方的需求敏感有掌握，后辈的腰腹拉扯安全带，低下头慢慢接近对方的双腿之间。性器呈现半硬的状态，双手握住茎身且含住顶端吞咽，灵巧的舌同时还舔弄着铃口。不出所料，前辈的阴茎很快就在温热狭窄的口腔里勃起，口交的快感更是刺激蓝染加重了握住方向盘的力道，他调整了汽车的驾驶模式，注意力得以转移到在他双腿间作祟的后辈。  
在两人交融的性生活中还没有过在车里口交的经验，这次市丸抱着玩乐的心态故意为之，他原本想看蓝染手足无措的样子，在开车的时候做爱并不是什么好选择，却忘了现在自动驾驶的功能。  
“银还真是…大胆。”  
谓叹轻哼，蓝染的手本能按向市丸的脑袋，企图让性器进入更深更加狭小的地方。人工智能完美履行驾驶任务，没有照明的车体内若不是水声作响谁也想不到有人在进行一场性事。咳嗽两声不满深喉带来的呕吐感，市丸抓住上方蓝染的手腕，吐出口中阳物用佯装抱怨的语气看向对方。  
“蓝染前辈还不是很配合硬起来了？”  
蓝染并未答话，市丸的手还握着他的阴茎根部，甚至伸手去把玩两颗睾丸，嘴角勾着。黑发前辈则选择将手伸进后辈的前胸衣襟内，市丸的乳头很敏感，他深知这一点。满是硬茧的指腹重重擦过娇嫩乳首，趴在腿上的后辈立刻闷哼出声，握住茎身的力道骤然加重。  
“那需要银好好的负责下去。”  
蓝染情动时的声线市丸非常喜欢，原来低沉的声音融入色情的诱惑，是明晃晃摆在面前的毒酒也想要一饮而尽。蓝染惣右介的粉丝总是评价他的声音一听就是反派的形象，但富有磁性的低音炮一再令人沉沦，就算是吹替外语电影，也有不少粉丝为了声线甘之如饴。  
后辈选择用行动来回应自己是否需要负责，他的舌尖舔过性器顶端，半眯起的眸子充满是戏谑，眼角却染上被玩弄胸部的情色之意。  
“我呀，对负责这件事最不擅长了。”  
蓝染挑了挑眉，他并不喜欢想要凌驾于他之上的任何行为，在情事方面也要掌握绝对的主动权，这种挑衅下一秒他就做出了威胁的惩罚。收回衬衣里的手转而捏住二流演员的脸颊，食指插入对方口腔搅动，指腹按压舌苔令市丸从食道涌上一阵作呕感，轻松的表情扭曲了一下，而后捕捉到对方变化的蓝染下一瞬就去挑弄的其他部位，让市丸牙根发麻。  
“说什么呢，从现在开始学习并不晚吧？”  
被手指玩弄口腔市丸根本说不出完整的话，除了眼前性器淫靡的气味分子还有口腔里属于对方手指上清酒的酸甜味。就算是被威胁了也不会把情绪展露出来，他明白这种小打小闹的挑衅会带来什么样的后果，因为比起总是温和的前辈，他更想把面具撕掉。市丸去舔弄蓝染的手指，任由它在口腔作祟甚至主动模仿性交的动作吸吮手指。  
“唔...恶劣的人、从来...不是我。”  
破碎的话语跟行为都取悦到了蓝染，他抽离出手指，似宠溺般捏了捏后辈的耳垂。  
“银在说什么？”  
“既然这样，就努力让我在停车之前射出来吧。”  
方才的行为只能算得上一个小插曲，不算乖巧的后辈总是喜欢挑战前辈的接纳底线，两人享受这样不触及利益的拉扯战，这然蓝染产生了一个认知，市丸非常喜欢粗暴的对待 。  
乖顺的宠物永远没有危险的野物来得有吸引力，蓝染想过将市丸一身鳞片尽数剥下，看清楚这血肉之下到底埋藏着什么。尽管他们只有床上伴侣的关系，欲望却能将一个人最真实的模样暴露出来。聪明的猎物在情欲刀刃的边缘追求刺激，就算是被碎片割裂也无妨。  
剩下的车程里市丸抽不出空用言语挑衅对方，就算口交蓝染的持久程度还是让他下巴发酸，不断吞咽性器甚至达到深喉的程度，手指与灵巧的舌并用，市丸自己也逐渐起了反应。他能感觉到身下蓝染紧绷的大腿，脑袋上面也传来带着舒适的喘息，但尽管如此蓝染也没在汽车停下来之前射出来。到蓝染家的车程不算长，但直到车停了下来过了一会，蓝染才握住市丸的手在性器上加快撸动的速度，射在后辈的脸上。  
下意识舔唇市丸吃掉一部分残留在自己脸上的精液，这并不是他第一次做这种事，但半强迫的长时间口交让他也感到了从腰到嘴的各种不适。这回“温柔”的前辈倒是很认真地捧起的脸细细落下亲吻，抽取纸巾擦掉精液，含住对方唇瓣轻咬，说了句在市丸听来很没诚意的道谢。  
“辛苦了，银。”  
“真没诚意。”  
市丸毫不客气说出了这句话，伸手搂住蓝染脖颈。  
“我可没有力气再去蓝染前辈家里了。”

后来是蓝染抱着市丸进的房间，长时间保持令人难受的体位饶是市丸还年轻，此刻腰部也僵硬阵痛起来。市丸抱起来并没有蓝染想象中的重，不如说骨架虽然是个成年男性，但是体脂率还是更偏向模特的纤细，反而一把年纪仍然坚持锻炼的蓝染力气不小。自知刚才为难对方的蓝染接下来没有再做什么，辛劳过后的后辈享受起来前辈难得一见的贴心服务，从事前准备到前戏的扩张，直到蓝染抓过市丸的脚腕俯身用力咬上他大腿内侧，还在佯装柔弱的市丸感到疼痛立刻知道这招已经没了用处。  
“蓝染前辈这么快就发现了啊——”

“演技太拙劣了，银。”  
“嗯？可是嘴巴确实还很酸呢。”  
“除了这点之外，其他地方全部很敷衍。”  
“不说这个，前辈快点进来吧？”  
扩张已经做的差不多，蓝染的手指被市丸后穴紧紧吸吮着，肠壁已经完全软化，伴随润滑剂跟分泌的肠液手指抽动发出情色的水声，被阵阵情潮弄得真的软了腰的市丸懒得跟蓝染认真演下去，更何况刚才前辈还用上药的借口在他腰际好好地按摩了一把，冰凉的药膏跟火热的手指在他腰窝与脊椎挑拨，乃至于现在连骨头都酥麻着。  
忽略大腿根牙痕的痛感，银发后辈撑起上半身手伸向蓝染手指才离开的穴口，双腿大张二指再度撑开未完全闭合的后穴，因情欲发热额首冒出的细汗使得发丝黏着脸部，稍显过长的刘海此刻归簇到一边，市丸那双漂亮的眼睛完全暴露在蓝染面前，蓝色的眼眸在笑，也染上情欲般邀请他，市丸动了动夹在蓝染肩头的小腿。  
“惣右介。”  
市丸故意拉长音调。  
“快进来吧。”  
蓝染从不做柳下惠，他抓住在勾引人的罪魁祸首的手，一挺身将性器送进青年的后穴，交合瞬间带来的快感让两人发出叹息。他上前同对方接吻，压着市丸倒在床上，毫不怜悯侵入口腔扫过内壁，阴茎开始在肠壁内抽送，逐渐加快一次又一次顶过前列腺刺激着对方。市丸被顶弄着发出呻吟，又被蓝染的吻揉碎咽回喉间。  
下半身的冲撞猛烈又迅速，仅靠着后穴就快感不断，被刺激收缩的肠壁也绞着给予性器不一样的快慰。叠压的体位让市丸的性器在二人叠合的小腹之间，因冲撞而不断被摩擦着，青年无处安放的手搂紧了身上的男人，一吻结束那些被压制的呻吟飘了出来。蓝染又含住他的耳垂，加上温热的呼吸，市丸忍不住偏头逃离敏感处被进攻的瘙痒。  
“叫我进来，现在可不是躲开的时候。”  
“哈、才没有逃跑，蓝染前辈...”  
市丸从车上下来之后性器就一直处于勃起的状态，蓝染倒是在他嘴里好好释放了一次，长时间硬挺导致他现在越发想要射精，虽然以往并不是没有靠后面就高潮的经历，但是这只是第一回也太快了。抱着这种想法的市丸银推搡了蓝染一下，主动凑近对方耳畔呼气。  
“前辈...这次让我在上面怎么样？”  
市丸很少发自内心尊称别人为前辈，嘲讽的次数更多一些，这次咬着蓝染耳朵讨好也不过是想换个花样。蓝染自然了解这声前辈中含有多少水分，他倒是更喜欢听市丸直接喊他的名字，不管怎么喊，市丸关西腔的转调都很勾人。情事上的要求蓝染一般都很乐意为之，乘骑的体位从前并非没有尝试过，热情主动的市丸尝尝用这个体位开头引诱蓝染，大阪人的主动与东京的冷漠一下就体现出了差别，在市丸累到不行之后加深印记的行为，蓝染每次都做。  
坏心眼的前辈抱着后辈滚了一圈市丸就成了上位，市丸摸着蓝染的腹肌坐直身体，主动吞咽性器的体位让阴茎进入的更深，被填充得更加满足的感受就是市丸声线都有些颤抖。蓝染手伸直正好可以捏到对方的臀部，不轻不重往臀肉上拍打，发出清脆声响，也带出了疼痛跟快感。另一只手摸上市丸前端的性器撸动，情事的默契包括阵阵收缩的后穴，导致他估算时间青年也差不多到了极限。  
“是想要射了吗，自己动起来还可以做到吧？”  
“唔…呀、蓝染前辈的眼睛真尖。”  
就算被发现了也不觉羞耻，轻哼着市丸半跪在蓝染身上起伏着，频率比起对方抽插的速度确实慢了些，但每次完完整整吃下性器的饱胀感还是让青年忍不住发出满足的呻吟，加上蓝染的手还握着他的阴茎，起伏的时候犹如市丸主动将性器在蓝染手里抽动。  
但市丸很喜欢乘骑时可以用俯视的角度看蓝染，给了他可以掌控这个男人的错觉，主动方显然更加愉快。靠着后穴就快要达到高潮，完全以舒适的频率运动的市丸，这种程度对于蓝染是不够的。  
“银。”  
“银、银。”  
市丸的眼神已经开始迷离，前后都被刺激快感着，就连伏动的速度也降了下来，高亢的呻吟增多，肠壁吸附性器的感觉也在加深。蓝染哑着嗓子叫着市丸的名字，直接拉过他手使二人上半身距离缩短，这让市丸完全趴伏在蓝染身上。即将高潮的市丸是乖顺的，精明的大脑此刻被情欲支配，张口除了喘息就是汲取更多的氧气。蓝染舔弄着市丸脖颈，含住对方喉结的同时下半身也开始抽动，加快市丸高潮的到来。  
终于在锁骨留下又一个吻痕之后，市丸略微颤抖着射了出来，与之相伴的是差点被夹射的蓝染。情潮过后的市丸银则主动蹭着对方的脸，笑容带上饕足的意味。  
“蓝染前辈真厉害……。”  
究竟是把对方当成按摩棒还是按摩棒，二人心知肚明，随意的夸赞只有在性能力上是真实的。释放过的市丸有些放松，但是还在他身体里硬着的蓝染可不会就此放过他。  
“银里面也很舒服…接下来就该到我了。”  
蓝染坐了起来，市丸完全被他抱在怀里。高潮过后的小穴异常敏感，蓝染的挺进跟先前的感受不能相比，同样对于前辈来说每次顶弄肠壁收缩的反应都很剧烈。  
“哈、不吧…不让我休息一下吗前辈。”  
“现在抽出去你的屁股可不会答应。”  
“每次高潮之后…都会吸的更紧呢，银。”  
严格遵从趁热打铁这一行为的蓝染又亲上了市丸，这次是眼角，被操弄得生理性的泪水本能地分泌，全被蓝染悉数吻去。市丸脑子里的清明刚在射精之后回升，又被肏得只知道抓住对方，本能地回嘴身体却非常适应这种程度的操干，甚至于配合。

最后市丸也不知道蓝染打了几个避孕套的结，等他清理完早就昏睡过去了。  
蓝染还是第一次留外人在房子里过宿，之前在酒店是做完就走了，从未留宿。他第一次跟市丸相拥睡在同一张床上，蓝染握住后辈的手，这之间的尺寸相差不大。只是睡着了的市丸说不上乖巧，缠着身边物体看起来是常事，譬如眼下那双腿如蛇一般黏住了蓝染的腰腹。  
戏份结束，他们或许是很长一段时间都将不会再见面，这段拍摄期间限定的床上伴侣即将因为清晨的到来划上句号。

但如果只有性关系，那么一开始也不会接吻了。  
认为即将结束的二人都如此想着。


End file.
